Alexis Philips
Alexis and Micheyla are twins that moved into the house next door to Phineas and Ferb. Micheyla is older by 17 minutes, and always finds a way to rub it in Alexis's face. Her best friends are Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, and Emily Kinney and she has a major crush on Ferb Fletcher. She has a cat named Cali and she loves her to death. Personallity She is a girly girl. You know, unicorns, rainbows, pink. She is a little bit of a wimp, she crys when shes the slightess bit sad. Micheyla always says "If you keep crying like that you won't have any tears left!" Which when she was younger made her cry more. She also likes sparkles. Skills She can sing and play guitar, piano, the keybored, and is a "Artist in the Making" as Phineas put it once. Appearence *She has very long, blonde, curly hair,up in a bowed pony-tailed. Blue eyes and is rather short. *Summer: She wears a blue half sweater over a pink tank top and a blue jean skirt. She has a little blue pear of flip flops. *Halloween: She dresses up like a cat. *Winter: She has a pink jacket and a blue pear of spakely jeans, which distracts her in class. She also wears a cute pear of pink boots. *She is taller, more developed and has bigger eyes.now. Her hair is now straight and in the same style. *Teen Summer: She wears a cute pink sun dress with a black belt around it and Black Flip Flops. *Teen Winter:She wears a santa jacket only its pink and sparkley skinney jeans. Relationships Micheyla Phillips She is her twin, even though she picks on her sometimes, they will still do anything for each other. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro She is her best friend. She tells her alot to. Her and Alexis usually talk about Phineas and Ferb. Emily Kinney When Emily first moved to Dan-Ville, she didn't like her much because Ferb always gave her all of his attention. Then she just excepted it and now there best friends. Ferb Fletcher She has a major crush on him. She always tries to get him to notice her, but his attention is usually pinned to Emily, Phineas or there project. Phineas Flynn Phin is her best guy friend, with out a doubt. She loves taking part in his projects and hanging out with him and Ferb. Willow Flynn-Fletcher She, like most people, thinks Willow is the cutest little girl she's ever seen and loves it when she wants to hang out with them. Candace Flynn She likes Candace, don't get her wrong, she just always wonders why she is so intent with "Busting Her Brothers." When she once brought it up with the boys all they said was "It used to be alot worse." Which lead her to disbelief. The Fireside Girls Being a fireside girl she likes her troop very much. She is often found tring to get Milly and Micheyla to forget Django and just be friends but to no avail. Jazz and Jace Phillips She loves her siblings like a sister should. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips She loves her parents and has a healthy relationship with them. Isabelle Garcia She doesn't like Isabelle much, but then again not many people do. Appearences In "Another Summer" Episodes *New Neighbors *Baby Sister, Candace. *Perry Gets A Play Mate. *Cousin Isabelle. *Thadious and Thor Return. *Moving? *Willow Flynn-Fletcher. *Hope, The Kitten With A Story. *Secret-Inator. Appearences in other Stories *Alexis's Story. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Ferb ships